The present invention relates to shelter frame for eyeglasses, and more particularly to a universal shelter frame employed with an adjustable bridge arrangement which is adjustably arranged to fittingly and easily attach the shelter frame to different kinds of primary spectacle frame.
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as sunglasses is constructed to detachably mount on shortsighted or longsighted eyeglasses so that wearer does not need to pay for and carry another shortsighted or longsighted sunglasses. The conventional shelter frame generally comprises two lens frames for mounting two auxiliary lenses, a bridge connected between the two lens frames, and a plurality of clipping claws for mounting the shelter frame on a primary spectacle frame. However, the conventional shelter frame has the following drawbacks:
1. A wearer has difficulty to mount the conventional shelter frame on a primary spectacles frame because the conventional shelter frame requires both hands to operate the clipping claws in order to correctly align and clip the shelter frame on the primary spectacles frame. The mounting operation is based on the wearer's experience. PA1 2. Each conventional shelter frame is custom made to fit a corresponding style and size of primary spectacle frame wherein the size and shape of the shelter frame must be the same as that of the primary spectacle frame. So, when a wearer changes his or her primary spectacle frame, he or she must buy another corresponding shelter frame. PA1 3. The conventional shelter frame is attached to the primary spectacle frame merely by clipping its claws on the lens frames of the primary spectacle frame. Accordingly, although the conventional shelter frame must be made to perfectly fit the primary spectacle frame, the claws may still accidentally detach from the primary spectacle frame during exercise and sporting activities. PA1 4. The conventional shelter frame requires both hands operation for aligning the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame in position and mounting on the primary spectacle frame. It is dangerous that the wearer needs both hands to operate the conventional shelter frame especially while he or she is driving. PA1 a pair of shelter lenses each having an inner side facing with each other; PA1 a pair of connecting members which are affixed to the two inner sides of the two shelter lenses respectively; and PA1 an adjustable bridge arrangement connected between the two shelter lenses together for supporting the two shelter lenses apart and forming a bridge distance between the two shelter lenses, wherein the bridge distance is normally longer than a distance between the two primary lenses of the primary spectacle frame, wherein the adjustable bridge arrangement comprises at least one compression unit for enabling the adjustable bridge arrangement to be compressed to contract the bridge distance in order to mount the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame by attaching the two connecting members to two inner edges of the primary lenses of the primary spectacle frame respectively, moreover the contracted adjustable bridge arrangement provides an extending force to press the two connecting members outwardly against the two inner sides of the two primary lenses so as to firmly mount the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame.